


only if for a night

by agitatedstates



Series: promnis week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Promnis Week 2019, Romance, its sweet ahhh, prompto is ignis date to a function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Ignis’ hand creeps up his back, and it sends another shudder through his body. Prompto doesn’t know how Ignis can have such an effect on him, how just the simplest of touches can draw such a reaction. He never wants it to change though, always wants to be surprised by Ignis, enthralled by him.“Do you want to dance?”orIgnis takes Prompto to a new years party, and it's the best decision he's ever madeday 4 of promnis week // Prompto is Ignis’ date to a royal function





	only if for a night

Prompto is freaking out. Ignis, _Ignis,_ asked him to go to the Royal New Years party, with him, as a _date,_ and he doesn’t know what to do. The only tie he owns is a clip on kings knight themed one, his button up has a persistent stain that won’t budge, no matter what Prompto does to it. He doesn’t even think his suit jacket _fits,_ but he has his old school blazer, that could work? Can he even afford a suit? He’s calling Noctis, he’ll know what to do. He doesn’t want to embarass Ignis.

“Mmmm what?”

Noctis was clearly sleeping, probably didn’t even check who called him. This is _ridiculous._

“Noctis, i’m dying. I need your help. Please.”

Noctis reacts to that, jumping out of bed.

“Are you okay? Do i need to get Gladio? The Crownsguard?”

“Oh gods, no dude. I just need a suit. Nice to see ya care buddy”

Noctis just huffs on the other side of the phone, mumbling about making him get out of bed, but he texts him a place to meet and a time. Prompto is less freaked out now that he’s talked to Noctis, but he still doesn’t know how to act, what to do. Maybe it’ll be okay if he just looks the part?

* * *

Getting fitted for a suit is the weirdest experience of Prompto’s life. The tie’s a worth more than Prompto’s ever worn in his life, but Noctis insists he’s covered. He’s a friend of the crown and all. Noctis says its worth having at least one, and Prompto quietly asks if he thinks Ignis will like it. Noctis’ face softens, tilts his head and smiles, and tells him Ignis will love it.

That’s how Prompto finds himself standing in front a mirror in his room, staring at himself as he wears his first proper fitted suit. Black all over, with dainty embroidery all over the lapel and tie, gold swirls and flowers, with shiny parts that he _hopes_ aren’t real crystals, but he wouldn’t put it past Noctis. He feels nice, feels worthy of attending, even if he can’t control his hair and he sticks out like sore thumb, but he hopes more than anything that Ignis likes it.

Prompto gets so lost in thought that he almost misses the knock on the door, and he’s running to the door. He knows Ignis will be there, but he steals his breath away. Ignis is in all black too, sleek and stylish. He tries not to compare himself, but he thinks he isn’t worthy of standing next to Ignis.

“You look…” Ignis seems lost for words, a flush on his face, as his gaze moves over him . “stunning”

Prompto believes him, and moves up to kiss him on the cheek. “You look as handsome as ever.” Ignis blushes _more,_ and Prompto can’t believe that he has that effect on him. He threads his arm through Ignis’, and moves them towards the car. “Let’s go Igster, gotta save Noct from the animals.”

Ignis laughs, grips Prompto's arm a little tighter. There’s no place Prompto would rather be.

* * *

Prompto needs to get out of here. Ignis is taken from him almost as soon as he gets in, and he seems to despise the thought of leaving him. Gladio is with his father, and Prompto is too scared to go up to him, and he doesn’t stand a chance of getting to Noct, who is surrounded by seemingly everyone in Insomnia.

Prompto hovers near the food table, nibbling at the food and trying to distract himself. It takes almost an hour before Ignis gets back to him, frustrated but seemingly relieved that he’s back to Prompto.

“My apologies, Prompto, something urgent arose. I’m glad to be back with you.” Ignis ducks down to whisper in his ear, and Prompto shivers at the intimacy. “Once this is over and done with, let’s find a quiet place to ourselves.”

Ignis’ hand creeps up his back, and it sends another shudder through his body. Prompto doesn’t know how Ignis can have such an effect on him, how just the simplest of touches can draw such a reaction. He never wants it to change though, always wants to be surprised by Ignis, enthralled by him.

“Do you want to dance?”

Prompto was so lost in thought he didnt realise Ignis moved in front of him, that he was talking. But Prompto nods as Ignis leads him to the dancefloor. There’s a slow song on, and Ignis teaches him to waltz as they go, counting the steps as they move. Prompto won’t admit he’d practiced with Noctis, that he sort of knew it already, but the dedication and fondness Ignis puts into teaching him is enough to make him forget.

They’d been dancing for a while, swaying together like there’s no one else in the room. Ignis traces over the embroidery, fascinated by it.

“You are breathtaking, Prompto, I hope you know that.” There’s a gentle kiss to Prompto’s hairline as he blushes. “I assume I have Noctis to thank for this?”

“Yeah, dude really came through me! Saved my butt yet again”

Prompto laughs, and Ignis looks at him like he hung the stars. He tends to look at him like that a lot now, like Prompto is something greater than he is. He’s scared one day that Ignis is gonna realise he isn’t worth this, that he’s really just an average dude that got lucky. But Prompto tries to live in the moment, let himself be happy. Gotta make it last, and all. He felt out of place in this room, always has, but the moment Ignis put his hands on him he felt safe, like this is the place he was meant to be.

Prompto dances till his feet are sore, till he can’t dance anymore and then some more. Ignis drags him away from the crowds to a bare balcony, a layer of snow covering the ground. Prompto’s glad for the lack of crowds, because it’s taken all of him not to kiss Ignis in front of everyone. It’s close to midnight, the New Year is close, and they are a little tipsy from the champagne.

Prompto doesn’t feel the cold, despite the light snow, as he huddles up with Ignis. People are chanting inside, counting down the seconds, as Ignis crowds Prompto into a corner, giggling at the hands exploring each other, the _intimacy._

_Five._

Ignis brings his hands up to bracket Prompto’s face, stares into his eyes like he could find the answers to the universe, like he’s the only person on earth.

_Four._

Prompto brings his hands to the back of Ignis’ neck, rubbing circles on his hairline, looks up at Ignis and knows he’s in love.

_Three._

Prompto thinks he should tell him. _I love you Ignis, i’ve always loved you._ Prompto can’t think of a moment in his life that was as perfect as this.

_Two._

“I love you”

_One._

“I love you, too”

_Happy New Year!_

Ignis and Prompto collide, messy and laughing as they kiss, and it’s the only way Prompto wants to bring in the New Year for the rest of his life, and he feels complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> i missed day 4 so here's my catch up, thanks for following through promnis week, now i can finally check out everyone else's stuff! 
> 
> honestly, i've had a rough few weeks and the love and support for my stuff has done me wonders. i had to go to an old friend's funeral on wednesday, it's why i missed day 4, and writing has given me a distraction from my grief and a way to cope. it's been nice to have something to get me through. you guys are the best.
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
